1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray optical apparatus that radiates an X-ray onto an object, and particularly, to an X-ray optical apparatus that parallelizes and emits the X-ray which travels in a divergence manner.
2. Related Background Art
An X-ray optical apparatus that one-dimensionally parallelizes an X-ray has been known. An example of such an X-ray optical apparatus is a solar slit in which metal flat panels are laminated with a regular interval. In the solar slit, a non-parallel component of the X-ray is absorbed by the metal flat panel and only a predetermined range of a parallel component of the X-ray passes through. If the X-ray is reflected from the metal flat panel, the non-parallel component of the X-ray that passes the solar slit is increased and a degree of parallelization is lowered. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137098 discloses that a surface of a metal foil is formed to have a surface roughness to prevent the reflection and only a predetermined parallel component of the X-ray passes the solar slit to form a parallel X-ray beam with high precision.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-89445 discloses that a collimator, in which a plurality of minute capillaries is two-dimensionally arranged, is combined with multiple X-ray sources, which are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix, to parallelize an X-ray which is emitted from the capillary.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508947 discloses that a divergence X-ray, which is diverged from a small spotlight type of an X-ray source, is efficiently captured in a monolithic optical device, which includes a plurality of hollow glass capillaries, to form a quasi-parallel beam.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137098, there is a problem in that since only a parallel component of the X-ray is taken, only a very small part of generated X-ray is used and the usage efficiency is low. Further, a power, which is supplied to the X-ray source, has a limitation due to the influence of the heat generation of the X-ray source, so that an amount of irradiated X-ray is also limited. Therefore, it is difficult to improve an illuminance of the X-ray.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-89445, it is difficult to form uniform capillaries in the collimator. It is also difficult to two-dimensionally arrange the X-ray sources with high density.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508947, the hollow glass capillaries are fused together and plastically shaped. Therefore, it is difficult to form uniform capillaries.
It is an object of the invention to provide an X-ray optical apparatus which is capable of efficiently parallelizing the generated X-ray to be emitted with a simple configuration.